Arthur and them in school in outer space dream
by Travis 2016
Summary: Buster dreams of Aliens and a school in outer space. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them school in outer space dream

* * *

Aliens decide to have 6 from Earth try out a school they set up in a new space station they built. The 6 are Arthur, Buster, Brain, Francine,Muffy, and Ladonna. It is a 2 week trial period. See if they like it or not. Is it real or a dream? It is in fact a dream that Buster is having

"It, must be them six kids," said Alien 1, "So, we must test our food, to see if they can eat it or we get food for them on Earth. So they can eat of course. Them six can, fit well in it."  
"Sure, but we need to talk to them," said Alien 2, "And, their parents first."

The Aliens then landed on Earth. They do know what Arthur and them look like. They are smart Aliens by the way. The Aliens wants to start up a government called The Milky way Federation. So they opened the school for all the people of the Galaxy. But it is only a dream. It is not real. He is sleeping at night in his bed. He loves dreams with Aliens in it. That one more. We now see them six in the park playing. The Aliens see them now.

"That, is why DW is in trouble," said Arthur, "She, can be a brat."  
"That, is true," said Francine, "She, seems to get in trouble now, for some reason."  
"My, parents no longer play favorites," said Arthur, 'Making, my life much better."  
"That, is very good," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"It, is about time," said Buster, "She, can be a brat."  
"I can also be," said Muffy, 'But, i seem to learn unlike her."  
"They, shouldn't have done it in the first place," said Brain, "Playing, favorites is wrong."

Then the Aliens came over to them. They see them. But for some reason they are not afraid of them. They are good Aliens by the way who wont cause any harm. For they are there to invite them to their school.

"You, kids can try out a school we set up," said Alien 1, 'We, are not, here to cause harm."  
"We, are good Aliens," said Alien 2, 'And, for a great Education as well."

They then went to tell their parents. Next chapter they tell them. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. The trip begins

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

Arthur and them with the Aliens went to tell their parents if they can go to that school for 2 weeks. They went to the Read house first to ask them. If his parents say yes then he can go. Those Aliens are good. They wont do any harm. They like people from Earth and wont hurt them.

"He, can indeed go," said Mrs. Read, "If, you have a preschool, you can send DW as well."  
"We, indeed do ma,am," said Alien 1, "We, can send her to it as well."  
"We, can go with you," said Arthur, "I hope, we can eat your food."  
"We will, buy food from here on Earth," said Alien 2, "We, have a list what you can eat."

They told the other parents they can all go to it. So they are packing their clothes and such for their trip to outer space. It is just a dream Buster is having. It is not real. For Buster is still sleeping in his bed. It is Midnight there now. They got in that space ship. Brain will help them test the Aliens food to see if it is safe or unsafe. For them to eat or get more food from Earth. He can do that kind of thing he is very smart.

"I can help, test your food," said Brain, "To, see if it is safe for us to eat."  
"That, will be good," said Alien 2, "You, are a smart boy. You, can use it's lab."  
"That, is good," said Brain, "Testing, food i can do."  
"That, is good Brain," said Arthur, "This, trip will be good."  
"I will, enjoy going to space," said Buster, "Going, to outer space."

They all was buckled in that ship so the G force wont hurt them or kill them by throwing them around. So that is why they are strapped in. After that they was unstrapped. They see the Earth and the moon as well. For it is night in the USA.

"That, is a good sight," said Francine, 'Seeing, the Earth from here."  
"You, said it Francine," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"Admit it!" said Bud, "This, trip will be good."  
"We, all think so Bud," said DW, "It, will be a good trip."

Next chapter they arrive at that school which is a Space station. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Tour of the school

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

Arthur and them with the Aliens arrived at that space station that is that school. They then docked with it. Arthur and them got off. They will take that tour. They have classes there in English. Some of the Aliens speak it as well. An Alien came up and greeted them. He is that school's principal. He will give them that tour.

"You, kids will take this tour," said the principal, "You, will like it here."  
"Sounds good, to me sir," said Arthur, "A, tour will be nice."  
"Also, sounds good to me," said Francine, "I also, think it is a good school. So, far anyway."  
"Yes, it sure is," said the principal, "You, will enjoy it here."

They took that tour. They last came to the bathrooms. The boys wonder how they will pee there. So Arthur asked the principal. Since them boys don't know. So Arthur asked him.

"Sir, how do we boys pee?" said Arthur, "At, this school here?"  
"You, boys have to pee standing up," said the principal, "After all, like you boys, we have penises."  
"That, is good," said Arthur, "We, get to stand."  
"Good, we don't have to sit," said Buster, "Glad, we can stand up here, as well as back home."  
"Yes, indeed can," said the principal, "You, kids will get a doctor exam naked. You, will get school uniforms and underwear and such. We, need to make sure you kids are healthy."

They know they have to do that. So they went to it's waiting room. They will be called one at a time. They are talking about it. They are a bit nervous about it. And they will be naked during it.

"Is, it okay to be a bit nervous?" said Arthur, "About, the doctor exam?"  
"Yes, indeed Arthur," said Brain, "That, is perfectly natural."  
"I sure, hope we are all healthy," said Buster, "If, not must be treated or cured of it."  
"That, is so true," said Muffy, "I think, we are all healthy."  
"I also, think we are," said Francine, "I, feel very good."  
"Same, here with me," said Binky, "Even, though i am big."  
"You, look good big," said DW, "I, think so anyway."  
"He, sure dose," said Bud, 'We, think you are healthy."

Next chapter the begin the doctor exams. To make sure they are healthy. See what happens next. That doctor can cure anything at all. From minor to major. He is very smart.


	4. Doctor exam and circumcision

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

Arthur and them will get the exams. From their heads to feet and toes. Everything in between. Full body exams. They have to be naked for it. Even x rays took of their bones. Saving their privates for last. They are now talking about it.

"I hope, our exams," said Arthur, "This, is one of their rules."  
"That, is so true," said Francine, "Yes, the exams are one of their rules."

We see Brain strapped down getting ready for circumcision. He is nervous about it. But he must or penis will fall off his body. It is just a dream. In real life he was circumcised after birth. Buster is having that dream. So it is not real.

"This, will hurt you," said the doctor, "But, it must be done."  
"That, i do know," said Brain, "I am,now ready for you to snip me."  
"I am, also ready to snip you," said the doctor, "First, i will put alcohol on that organ. So you, wont get infected when i snip you. It won't take very long."

He put alcohol on his male organ. And retracted his foreskin of his penis. He started snipping him. He removed his foreskin. Bandages on it. And he was then unstrapped from that table.

"That, didn't take long," said Brain, "It, sure did hurt. Will, i have to sit to pee?"  
"Yes, you sure do," said the doctor, "It, might feel funny at first. You, will fully recover."

They are now ready to exam Arthur. He went in got naked. Their clothes are put in their bags. Arthur sat on that table. The doctor sat down took some of his blood. And some from his right pointer finger. That is for diabetes. He is healthy there. So they took X rays of his bones. To check for weakness and such. He was healthy there.

"So, far so good Arthur," said the doctor, "Your, bones are strong."  
"That, is very good," said Arthur, 'What now?"  
"Open up, your mouth and say aah," said the doctor, 'For this, Tongue depressor that is."

They check all over then came time to exam his genitals. He is happy he is circumcised.

"Well, i am glad you circumcised," said the doctor, "Circumcision is a god, thing after all."  
"I am, also glad i am," said Arthur, 'Makes, my penis look better. If, i was uncircumcised i would have it done here."

Arthur is perfectly healthy. Same with them all. None of them are sick. See what happens next chapter.


	5. We can eat the food

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

Brain is looking over the Alien food. It is the same kind of food they eat on Earth. Pizza, hot dogs, fish, chicken, beef, lamb, and fruits, grains, and vegetables. He knows they can eat that food. They eat the same in outer space after all. As in Aliens eat like they do. So he told that to Arthur and them.

"That, is good news Brain," said Arthur, "This, seems like a good school."  
"Well, class will begin soon kids," said the principal, "Head, on to class please."  
"Sure, thing sir," said Brain, "Let's head to class."  
"I agree, with you," said Arthur, 'To class we go."

DW, Emily, and Bud went to the preschool classroom. Arthur, Buster, Francine, Ladonna, and them to the 3rd grade classroom. Their teachers came in. So they can begin their classes. That Alien is a man by the way.

"Well, lets get started then," said 3rd grade teacher, "Let's take roll call now."

After taking that class had then begun. That teacher is kind of like Mr. Ratburn. Later came recess. Three Alien kids came up to Arthur and his friends. They also speak English. In fact every there does. Much to their surprise. They thought many different kinds of languages not just English. It is just a dream after all so they sure can.

"Hi, i am Gary Starbeam i live on planet Smithton," said Gary, "Which, planets are you kids from?"

"Hi, i am Arthur Read," said Arthur, "I am, from planet Earth."  
"Hi, i am Buster Baxter, 'I am, also from Earth."  
"Hi, i am Francine Frensky," said Francine, 'We, are all from Earth."  
"Hi, there i am Ryan Lightspeed," said Ryan, 'From planet Terra storm."  
"And, hi i am Cindy Laser," said Cindy, 'From planet Hova."

Them three became friends to Arthur and his friends. Then after recess came lunch. Arthur and them can eat it. Since them Aliens eat like Arthur and his friends. They are talking between bites.

"We, heard you Terra formed two planets," said Gary, "Is, that true or not?"  
"It, is indeed true," said Brain, "We, can now live on more than one planet."  
"I said, Admit it," said Bud, "I am on Venus."  
"That, is sure funny," said Cindy, "You, are a funny kid."

After class they are heading to their dorms. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Good food

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

Arthur, Buster, Brain, George, and Bud will share a room. Yes Bud is with them. Binky is with Alex, and three Alien kids. They are checking it out before they go back to the cafeteria for dinner. Them five saw five beds in it. Three regular beds and a bunk bed. They will now claim beds. They let Bud pick first. He picked a regular bed. Same with George.

"Well, who gets the last regular?" said Arthur, 'And which two, get's the bunk bed?"  
"Yow, two can have the bunk beds," said Brain, "I want, the last regular bed."  
"Sounds, good to me Brain," said Buster, "We, get the bunk beds."  
Yes, we sure do," said Arthur, 'Sounds, good to me."

After that the bell rang for Dinner. They have a choice Pepperoni Pizza, Hot dog and fries, or Fried chicken and mashed Potatoes. Arthur and them all got Pepperoni pizza. Which includes Francine who does not keep kosher even though she is Jewish after all. Arthur and them all know that.

"I sure, do love Pepperoni Pizza," said Francine, 'It, is sure very good."  
"We, all do Francine," said Arthur, 'It, is also very good."  
"You bet," said Buster, "It, is sure very good."  
"Good, thing we can eat it," said Brain, "It, is sure very good."

We see five Jewish Aliens looking at Francine eating Pepperoni Pizza which is pork. They know she is Jewish but eats pork. They are looking in surprise. They are thinking of starting a petition to make her keep kosher. After dinner was shower time. The boys went in there took off all there clothes and got in. Brain has a bandage on his penis. After that they are in their pajamas and went in their dorm. They are talking before going to sleep.

"I sure like, it here," said Bud, "I do, love that preschool class."  
"That, is good Bud," said Arthur, 'It, is only for 2 weeks."  
"Oh yeah, that is right," said Bud, 'I still, do love that preschool class."

After that they fell fast a sleep. Next chapter will be up as soon as i can. See what happens next.


	7. The Petition

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

Arthur and them woke up got dressed and went down for Breakfast. They have a choice of Cereal, bacon and eggs, pork sausage and eggs, beef sausage and eggs, or turkey bacon and eggs. All but the cereal comes with toast. Either white bread, wheat bread, or rye bread for their toast. Which has real butter on them. They have choices of what to have.

"Look bacon and eggs," said Francine, "I will get that."  
"Same, thing as me Francine," said Arthur, "Sounds, good to me."  
"Same thing, i want," said Buster, "Sounds, very good to me."  
"And same, for me," said Brain, "I, love bacon and eggs."

They all got that. Except Sue Ellen of course being a vegetarian after all. So she got Crunch cereal. Them Jewish Aliens saw Francine eating regular bacon not the turkey bacon. They decided to start that petition at recess later on. After breakfast they all went to class. Their teacher Mr. Starzoom came in 5 minutes later. Later at recess the 5 Alien Jews are making that petition. So they can force Francine to keep kosher.

"It is, now all made," said Alien Jew 1, "Let's now sign it, then have others sign it."  
"Yes, indeed we will," said Alien Jew 2, "After, all we all made it."  
"This, better work," said Alien Jew 3, "So, yes we will sign it."  
"We, all will sign it," said Alien Jew 4, "It, must indeed work."  
"I think, it will work," said Alien Jew 5, "It, must indeed work."

They are now talking to some other Aliens. Only got 5 more to sign it. Makes 10 of them. So they gave it to the Kindergarten and Preschool kids to see if they will sign that thing.

"Admit it!" said Bud, "I won't sign it!"  
"Same, thing goes for me," said DW, "I don't care what it is for."  
"Same with me," said Emily, "I won't take any kind of food from a student."

In total they got 25 signatures. So they decided to forge signatures of other students so they can have enough. Which could get them in big trouble. See what happens next chapter.


	8. Suspended Jew Aliens

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

The principal found out most signatures are forged. On that petition that is. He is mad about that. He called them to his office. They just might be suspended or expelled from that school. They are talking to them now. They are in big trouble.

"You, five should be ashamed of yourselves," said the principal, "We, let her eat what she wants."  
"Well, sir she is A Jew," said Jew Alien 1, "We, have the Dietary law after all."  
"He, is right you know," said Jew Alien 2, "So, we started that petition."  
'We, want her to keep kosher," said Jew Alien 3, "We, are Jews and so is she."  
"She, is right you know," said Jew Alien 4, "She, must keep kosher."  
"They, are right sir," said Jew Alien 5, "We, are Jewish and so is she."

Them five was suspended for a week. They was grounded by their parents at home as well. They got in trouble for what they did. They are lucky they did not press charges. They did a bad thing. Forging signatures is bad. Francine can eat what she wants. She is very happy about that. She does not even keep kosher. So good for her. At lunch she is having pork chops.

"These are, good pork chops," said Francine, 'Glad, i can eat what i want."  
"Yes, indeed they are good," said Arthur, 'I do, love them."  
"They, are very great," said Buster, "I, sure love pork chops."  
"Yes, indeed they are," said Brain, "I heard three, new students are coming."  
"I heard, about that," said Arthur, "I, Wonder what they are like."

Next chapter the new students arrive. See what happens next. See what the new students eat. And what happens when they see what they eat. They don't eat the same as them.


	9. New students

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

The principal saw the three new students arrived. He will give them the tour. 1 of them will stay with Arthur and them. 1 will stay with Binky and them and the last with Francine, Muffy, Emily, and DW. That 3rd is girl. That is why. 2 boys and a girl.

"Welcome, new students to this school," said the principal, "Time, for that tour."  
"Glad, to be here," said Alien 1, "Yes, a tour will be great. Name is Starjet."  
"Also, glad to be here," said Alien 2, "Name is, Starman."  
"And, i am also glad to be here," said Alien 3, "Name is, Starglaze."  
"You three, will love it here," said the principal, "This, two week trial will be good."

They are all there for a 2 week trial. Well new ones anyway. See if they love it so they can stay. 2 week trial is a good thing. They are now on that tour. They love what they see so far. Then last came the Cafeteria. He is going over the menu for lunch that day. To see if they can eat that food or use high tech for their food.

"Today on the menu is," said the principal, "Chicken sandwich, Hot ham and cheese, or Beef stew."  
"We don't eat that," said the three Aliens, "We, have high tech device to make ours."  
"That, is fine," said the principal, "Class, will begin soon, head to your class."  
"Yes sir," said Starjet, "Let's go you two."

They did as they was told. They went to their classes. the 3rd grade teacher greeted them. And introduced them.

"Class, meet Starjet, Starman, and Starglaze," said the teacher, "They, are the new students you heard about."  
"You, can sit here Starjet," said Arthur, "We, saved it for you."  
"That, is kind of you," said Starjet, "What, is your name?"  
"My, name is Arthur Read," said Arthur, "That, is my name."

They took their seats. Then came recess time. The new kids are going up to Arthur and his friends and new friends. They are now talking to them. Then came lunch time. Next chapter is lunch time. See what happens next. See what they eat and the reaction from Arthur his friends and new friends of the food the new kids eat. And what DW will say. See what happens.


	10. Nasty food

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

At lunch time Arthur and them are in line for food. They know that the ham and cheese has cheddar cheese on it. So they will get that. They love hot ham and cheese. They love it a lot. They see the three new kids with some kind of machine. They wonder what it is and wonders why they are not in line. Scratching their heads.

"What is, that thing?" said Arthur, "And, why are they not in line for food?"  
"I have, no idea Arthur," said Buster, "They, might be busy with that machine."  
"Looks, like they are done with it," said Brain, "Not, sure what it is for."  
"I also, wonder what it does," said Francine, "We, will find out."

The three Aliens fired and out came food they can't eat. Arthur and them sees how gross it is as well as the other Aliens. They all think it looks poisonous. Which it is to them. But them three eats them everyday. DW, Emily, and Muffy will speak up. Which they have the right to speak up. When it comes to food.

"Ew" said DW.  
"Yuck" said Emily.  
"That, is disgusting. said Muffy.

They all ate their lunch and went to class. Except the three went to tell the principal what DW, Emily, and Muffy said. Even though them three girls had the right to do that. They don't yet know.

"Saying that, stuff is not against the rules," said the principal, "They, spoke what is on their minds."  
"Yes, sir i understand that," said Starjet, "We, didn't know that until now."  
"You, three know now," said the principal, "They, have the right to say, eww, yuck and that is disgusting. It, is to most of us. We can't eat what you three eat. We could die from eating it."  
"We didn't know now we do," said Starman, "That, our food can kill you."  
"We, can eat some where else," said Starglaze, "If, you like us to sir?"  
"Very good idea," said the principal, "That, is what i want."

They will eat in another room from then on. Until the two weeks are up. They can stay all school year. Them three wont stay but Arthur and them are thinking about staying there. See what happens next chapter. Will be up as soon as i can.


	11. They are gone

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

The next day Arthur and them got dressed and going to Breakfast. Today is Cereal, Oatmeal, and Waffles. They come with sausage, bacon, turkey bacon, or beef sausage. They got the Waffles since they love them. They got bacon. Even Francine. The three new kids want to go to a different school. That serves food that the school does not serve. They are in the office.

"You, three can transfer," said the principal, "I, will make the phone call now."  
"That, is very good," said Starjet, "To, that other school in outer space."  
"It, sure is good," said Starman, "Sooner, it is the better."  
"You, said it you two," said Starglaze, "They, hate the look of our food."

He did make that phone call. They will leave first thing tomorrow. Today is their last day at that school. So a party will take place. A farewell party that is. They are glad they are going. They see 2 cakes 1 for them that looks very good. And 1 nasty looking cake. Instead of icing it is shaving cream. It is for them three only. Not even Buster will try their cake. Buster wont eat shaving cream ever. It is poisonous after all.

"That, is 1 gross looking cake," said Buster, "I, wont even try it."  
"We don't blame you," said Arthur, 'It, even looks gross."  
"We, all know it does," said Fern, "None, of us will eat it."  
"Yes, it is just for them," said DW, "I don't even like looking at it."

They are glad them three are leaving. With their nasty food. And even the way they play. Which happens to be rough play. The next day them kids left. They are glad they are now gone from that school. They are talking about it.

"Well, they are going now," said Arthur, "They, sure play rough."  
"Also, their nasty food," said Buster, "I won't miss them at all."  
"None, of us will," said Francine, "I am, glad they are gone now."  
"Admit it!" said Bud, "We won't miss them."

After that they went to class. Ready for another school day. See what happens next chapter.


	12. Try out a class

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

With them three students gone from that school things got better. Brain is now fully healed from his circumcision. Which he is glad it is. Class time has now begun. They are having math first which they had when they started it. Later came recess. Arthur heard of 5 other 3rd grade classes. They are having him check out 1 they heard was bad. They have him checking it out. To see if that is true.

"Arthur, i need you to check out another 3rd grade classroom," said the teacher, "Room 23 A that is."  
"I heard, that 1 is bad," said Arthur, "From, some other kids here."  
"That, is what i have heard," said the teacher, "I, need you to see if it is true, or just a rumor."  
"When, do i begin sir?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
"You, do that tomorrow," said the teacher, "It, is only for a day."

Arthur is a bit nervous about that. Of a class he heard that is bad he will be in it for a day. At recess they are talking about it. Glad them three kids are not there. They played rough.

"Yes, it is a bad class," said a boy, "You, will only, be in it for a day right?"  
"Yes, i heard it is bad," said Arthur, "And, yes it is just for a day."  
"We, all heard it is bad," said Brain, "You, will tell us right Arthur?"  
"Yes, i sure will," said Arthur, "You, are my friends after all."

After recess came lunch. They are glad them three Aliens with that gross food is not there. Them Aliens are in another school now. All they have is good food now. Today's choices is Tuna salad, Spaghetti and meat sauce, or Vegi Chili . They got the Spaghetti and meat sauce. Except Sue Ellen got the Vegi Chili since she is a Vegetarian. They are talking.

"Glad, them three with the gross food is gone," said Buster, "No, more yucky food."  
"And, no more rough play either," said Arthur, "They, sure played rough."  
"You, said it," said Francine, "We, are glad they are gone."  
"They, might be enjoying that other school," said Binky, "I think anyway."

Next chapter Arthur tries to see if that class is bad as he heard it was. See what happens next.


	13. Bad class

Arthur and them goes to school in outer space dream

* * *

Arthur is now taking that bad class just for today. To see if it is bad or is it misunderstood. He will find out soon. He went in that classroom. He saw kids throwing paper airplanes, balled up trash, erasers, and other stuff. The floor is a mess. Arthur dose not like what he sees one bit. It is a bad sign. He won't throw stuff. He knows better. The teacher came in.

"You, kids sure like doing that," said the teacher, 'That, is very good. Did, this boy throw any?"  
"He didn't at all sir," said a boy, "We wanted him to."  
"Aardvark boy, in this class we throw stuff," said the teacher, "I want, you to join in it."  
"I don't do stuff like that," said Arthur, "And, i never will join in on it."  
"Is that so," said the teacher, "Anyway, time for the the lessons."

Instead of teaching regular stuff he is teaching bully stuff and to break the law. Which could get that teacher fired and arrested. And a good teacher comes in to replace him. Arthur hates what he is teaching. That is why them kids break the rules. Because of that teacher is why. Arthur was taking down notes. As with other kids. But Arthur will turn his in to the principal. He will soon give a test on it. Arthur will pass it with a D- but upgraded to A+ by the principal. Later as the others at the playground Arthur turned in his notes to the principal.

"Oh my," said the principal, "That, is not only wrong but illegal."  
"That it is," said Arthur, "I sure, know it is."  
"Time, to call the police on him," said the principal, "To, arrest that teacher for teaching that."  
"Very, good idea sir," said Arthur, "Can, you fire him or not?"  
"I, sure can do that," said the principal, "That, is what i will do."

The principal called the police. As he was arrested the principal fired that teacher. They are looking for a teacher. Until then the principal had his sectary teach them. Arthur is a hero now. See what happens next chapter.


	14. A good class

Arthur and them goes to school in outer space dream

* * *

Arthur will look into another 3rd grade class. It is not real just a dream Buster is having. So anything can happen. Arthur is doing a project to see how other 3rd grade classes are like. They heard a class that is good. Just not as good as his class.

"Yes, we heard it is a good class," said the principal, "We, want you to find out for a day."  
"I also, heard it was," said Arthur, 'You, can count on me as always."  
"I know i can Arthur, said the principal, "We trust, you a lot."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "I can do that well."

Arthur will try that class for a day. This was after dinner time. Arthur is telling his friends about it.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Brain, "I think, it is a good class. So i heard."  
"Wish, i could also try it out," said Buster, "Sounds, very interesting to me."  
"We, can talk to the principal before our showers," said Arthur, 'See, if you can also."  
"Good idea there," said Brain, "Let's talk to him now."  
"Good idea," said Arthur, "No, time like the present."

He said them two can try it out as well. The next day them three went in that classroom. In came a Female Alien. Who is it's teacher. She is a lot like Miss. Sweetwater. The lessons had begun.

"You, three will enjoy the day here," said the teacher, "For the day that is."  
"We, are enjoying it so far," said Arthur, "Seems like a good, class to me."  
"Yes, it is a good class," said the teacher, "I do, like to sing here in case you don't know."  
"You, remind us of someone we know," said Buster, "Back on Earth."

They won't be in that class even though it is good. See what happens next chapter.


	15. It is just a dream

Arthur and them goes the school in outer space dream

* * *

Buster now wonders if this is real or just a dream. So he decided to ask that to Arthur. Who by the way in this dream has the answers. So he will ask him if it is real or just a dream. Buster is dreaming so he is really sleeping in his bed.

"Arthur is this real?" said Buster, 'Or is, it just a dream?"  
"It, is just a dream Buster, "You, will awake in about 2 hours."  
"It is just a dream?" said Buster, "Seems, like a dream to me."  
"Yes, indeed Buster," said Arthur, "Dreams, anything can happen you know."

Buster knows it is just a dream he is having. So stuff that happens in it is not real. Arthur and them are at their homes sleeping as well. Arthur is having a good dream of him flying. They are all dreaming. Buster's is the coolest. In that dream they are going to recess at that school. They are now talking. About what they will do once 2 weeks are up.

"I am,thinking of staying all school year," said Arthur, "How about all of you?"  
"Same thing here," said Francine, "This, is a good school."  
"Well, maybe i will as well," said Buster, 'It, is just a dream anyway."  
"That, is right it is," said Brain, "We, are your dream versions of your friends."

After recess came lunch. They have a choice between Hamburgers and fries, Cheeseburger and fries, or Grilled cheese and tomato soup. They got burgers except Sue Ellen got grilled cheese and tomato soup since she is a vegetarian. After lunch they all went back to class. They are taking science class. The teacher is now talking.

"I hope, most of you kids stay," said the teacher, "We, will have a science fair. Any questions? Okay Alan?"  
"What will the winner get?" said Brain, "Just want to know."  
"The winner gets to visit their family's all week long," said the teacher, "That, is what the winner gets."

The next chapter is decision time. See what happens next.


	16. Science fair

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

They are now having the science fair. Buster is in it of course. Even though he is not good at it in real life he is in this dream. He and Arthur made a helper robot. Yes them two are a team. They all have teams of two. Yes they will stay all year. It is just a dream by the way. So it is not real. Buster and his friends are really sleeping in their homes and beds.

"I hope, this works well Arthur," said Buster, "This, robot that is."  
"I also, hope it does," said Arthur, "We, can win the science fair."  
"In, this dream we can beat Brain and Sue Ellen, "Since i am dreaming it."  
"Yes we can Buster," said Arthur, "It, is your dream after all."

They made that robot and tested it. It indeed works very well. They know they stand a good chance of winning it. The science fair that is. They went in the gym where it is at. They saw all the other science experiments. They hope they win.

"Look, at all the ones who are in it," said Arthur, "Let's hope we win."  
"We will win it," said Buster, "My dream after all."  
"That is true," said Arthur, 'It sure is."  
"We, can win this science fair," said Buster, "Trust me."

After a time it was time to announce the winning team. The principal went on the stage and to the microphone.

"The winning team Arthur Read and Buster Baxter," said the principal, "You two are the winning team."  
"We did it," said Arthur, "Like you said."  
"I knew we would," said Buster, "It, is one cool dream."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "We won it."

Next chapter they visit their families for a week. See what happens next chapter.


	17. Week visit

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

Arthur and Buster are going to visit their parents for a week. It is only a dream after all. It is not at all real. Just a lucid dream he is having. So they sent their parents to them. And puts them in empty dorm rooms. That is the plan they had.

"Here we are Honey," said Mrs. Read, "To, visit for a week. Change of plans after all."  
"That i know," said Arthur, "Good to see you both."  
"This is a nice, looking school," said Mr. Read, 'What, food they serve here?"  
"Same thing at home," said Arthur, "Not, space food or gross food."

They are glad they eat well take showers and such. They know it is a good school after all. Good week they will have there.

"Buster this, is a nice school here," said Bitzi, "Glad, you can eat good food and such."  
"It sure is nice," said Buster, 'We love it here."  
"That is good," said Betzi, "I sure miss you."  
"I also miss you mom," said Buster, 'We, will come to Earth for Christmas."

They are now talking about the science fair. That how they won it. And they had a great time in it. Stuff like that after all.

"That is good Honey," said Mrs. Read, 'Same with that robot."  
"It sure is," said Mr. Read, "Can, we take it home with us?"  
"I say yes," said Arthur, 'What do you say Buster?"  
"They can have it," said Buster, "I don't see why not."  
"They can," said Bitzi, "I say yes."  
"It, is a nice robot after all," said Arthur, 'It, is a helping robot."

After a week the Read family took the robot home with them. See what happens in the next chapter.


	18. Big math test

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

The Read family are taking that robot home. To help them around the house. They will try it out. To see if they like it. They landed back on Earth and took the robot home with them. And they turned it on. It is working well after all. As they hoped.

"Well it is working," said Mr. Read, "As Arthur said it would."  
"It sure is," said Mrs. Read, "Let's hope it keeps working."  
"I want them home," said Mr. Read, 'Instead of that outer space school."  
"Same here," said Mrs. Read, 'We, will see them at Christmas after all."

Now we head to that school. It is only a dream not real so it never really happened. Buster will be up in an hour. For it is his dream. He is sleeping in his room at home barefoot and in pajamas. He knows he is dreaming. A lucid dream it is.

"I hope mom, and dad like that robot," said Arthur, "That we made."  
"I am sure they will," said Buster, "It is only a dream after all."  
"That is true," said Arthur, 'It is a dream your having."  
"I will be up in an hour," said Buster, "And tell, the real you and others about it.  
"I would like that," said Arthur, "The real me."

They are now heading to the classroom. Ready for the big math test. That is what they will indeed do.

"Well the time has come," said the teacher, "For the big math test."  
"Oh man!" the students said.

After the test they are at recess talking about the science fair they did. And the math test.

"The science fair was good," said Arthur, "Hope we, did well on that test."  
"I think we did well," said Buster, "Dream after all."  
"That is true," said Brain, "We did well i believe."

They did do well on it as Buster said. Buster will be waking in a half hour. Wont be long now. See what happens next.


	19. Grades are in

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

In this chapter the grades from the test is now in. They are hoping they all pass it. Which they will of course. It might be a dream but he is learning anyway. As in Buster that is. He is having a lucid dream. He can't wait to tell the real Arthur and them about that dream he had. He wakes up in the next chapter. See what happens.

"Well, class i have the grades in now," said the teacher, "You kids did well on them by the way."

He then passed out the graded math test. The students got anywhere from A- to A+ on them. Which is very good. Later at Recess they are talking about how well they did on that test. Stuff like that.

"Well, me you and Brain did very well on the test," said Arthur, "A+ on that test."  
"That is good," said Buster, "This, is a cool dream i am having."  
"It sure is," said Arthur, "You will be up in 15 minutes."  
"This dream your having is great," said Brain, "Tell the real us during, your walk to school or at school."  
"I sure will," said Buster, 'That is the plan."

After recess came lunch. They all went in the Cafeteria. Today they have a choice of Chicken sandwich, Sloopy joe's, or Grilled cheese and tomato soup. They all love the food at that school. Which Lakewood happens to have. After lunch they went to class. The teacher has a lesson planned for History. Which happens to be about Earth. Which is his plan after all.

"Well class today in history," said the teacher, "About the Earth. Any questions? Okay Brain?"  
"Did you get it from Earth?" said Brain, "Or not?"  
"I did get it from Earth," said the teacher, "From Mr. Ratburn i got it from."

Next chapter Buster will wake up. See what happens in that chapter.


	20. Last Chapter

Arthur and them in school in outer space dream

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. Buster then woke up. He was in his bedroom in his bed in Elwood City. He now knows it was just a dream this whole time. He got out of bed used the bathroom brushed his teeth and got in his regular clothes. He then went down for breakfast with his back pack. And went into the kitchen. His mom smiled at him as she was cooking.

"Good morning Buster," said Bitzi, Sleep well?  
"I sure did mom," said Buster, "I had an interesting dream."  
"Tell me about it please," said Bitzi, "I am listening."  
"I had a dream me and my friends went to school in outer space," said Buster, "It was a cool dream."  
"Sounds like it was," said Bitzi, "Pancakes for breakfast."

After breakfast his friends came. They are now walking to school together as always. He is talking about his dream to them.

"Sounds interesting Buster," said Arthur, "You have a thing for Aliens after all."  
"Leave it to you to dream about Aliens," said Francine, "Sounds interesting though."  
"Sounds neat," said Ladonna, "Write it down."  
"I sure will," said Buster, "It was an interesting dream."

They arrived at Lakewood and went inside went to their lockers and went in the classroom. 3 minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. He took roll call. The lessons then begun. Later came recess he is talking to the rest of them of his dream.

"Sounds like you was watching to much Sci Fi," said Brain, "Interesting dream though."  
"Sounds neat," said George, "Sounds like a cool dream."  
"You should write it down," said Muffy, "Sounds like a cool dream."  
"That is the plan Muffy," said Buster, "I sure will."  
"Wish i had a dream like that," said Binky, "Sounds cool to me."

They went home after school. That is it with this story. Last chapter after all. The end.


End file.
